love diamond? cheesy
by nique7
Summary: ok, i bet you know what a love triangle is? right? well this one's kinda the same except that summer's got a crush on oth zack and freddy and freddy and zack both got a crush on katie! see the diamond! well if not..i guess your just plain stupid (kiddin)
1. co0lie

Its the first day of classes at horace green and the former 5th grae class are now 7th graders.... summer, zack, freddy and katie were in one corner talking when their new teacher came in.... (can't think of a name.. its not important anyway) so they got their seats and the whole day was so-so..... then summer said, "that was so boring, wanna go to the mall?" then they all decided to go to the mall.... summer's mom dropped them off..... "so where do we go now?" katie asked. "food court!" the two guys shouted....so they went and then after feeding themselves they went to the bathroom..... katie and summer ofcourse went together.... then summer said, " i i have something to tell ya...."

"WHAT?!" katie said super excited

"i'm so digging on zack and freddy, but i like zack more"

"oh co0l... coz' i like freddy!!! haha." the two of them were laughing like idiots...

they went outside and fredy and zack were waiting for them....... "let's watch a movie i heard that spiderman rocks....." zack said "yeah i heard that too." summer said to catch his attention... they went inside and ofcourse summer wanted to sit beside zack or freddy but the both of them triedto sit beside katie...... but she still got sit beside zack but katie was in the middle of zack and freddy...... so at that moment summer got an idea that maybe... kust maybe that these guys dig katie....

and guess what?! they do! but noone knows that yet....


	2. the dance

sorry guys for the wrong spellings and stuff..... from now on i'll type slowly..... hehe.... and guys... here's a fact: the first chapter was coming from MY personal experience... but this one isn't .. its getting to0 personal... hehe.... sorry.... and guys if you have a problem with me not capitalizing names... it's my way of expressing myself...

So now its friday of the 2nd week of classes and on the next day is this school opening dance.... so ofcourse!!! summer totally wanted to go with zack... so she was dropping hints all week but it seemed like zack pretended to ignore it.... That afternoon at lunch the four of them were sitting in one table like always... they noticed that the guys weren't acting normal.. they were not eating dessert and were awfully quiet.... katie coudn't take the silence so she broke it the silence "guys!!! whats wrong? why you so quiet!!!! and you, zack! your not eating dessert!!!!!!"

"umm.... coz i was just wondering if....." freddy said

"IF?!" katie said super excited like always..

"if maybe you could go with me to the dance this saturday?" he said all in one breath. everyone in the table was silent.. again... when katie said... "umm..... ok i guess..."

"oh co0l..." freddy said reliefed.... but zack was not moving or talking at all.....

"zack, you goin with anyone yet??" katie said...

"ummm... no...."

"why don't you ask summer? so the four of us could come together...." katie said winking at summer..

"ummm.... ok.... summer wanna go to the dance with me??" zack said kinda hesitant....

"ok...." summer acting normal but really super excited inside.... then the bell rang so they all stod up and walked to class.... summer ran to katie, and she pinched her arm and said, "thank you, thank you thank you!!! you are such a great friend!!!!!!!!!!!!!" summer was sooooo happy it was like a dream come true for her.... but zack, he was kinda sad...... he was hoping he could go to the dance with katie but freddy asked her first.....

That afternoon, freddy and zack went home together... "dude, what is up?! why didn't you tell me you were going to ask katie?!" zack said...

"why? whats wrong??? i didn't think you wanted to... wait a minute... you did?"

"well yeah, but i guess summer's co0l, its not like a date.... right???"

"um.... yeah...."

summer and katie went to the mall after school they were going to buy a new outfit for the dance.... they went to the department store and katie saw a great outfit.. it wasn't too girl yet very stylish, a co0l funky mix... and summer found a blue halter and a white funky skirt.....That night, summer was washing her hair and looking for a pair of shoes to match her outfit, she couldn't find anything when the phone rang, it was zack! "hey whats up?" summer said,

"umm, nothing.... just wanted to ask you, what tme will i pick you up tomorrow??"

"would 6 be alright??"

" ok.... co0l......"

"ok... bye..."

the next day.... was a different thing...... wait for the next chapter.... REVIEW PLEASE!! thanks much!


End file.
